1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shape-variable optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method of changing a focal distance of a lens using a fluid. According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,124 or 7,256,943, convexity of the lens may be controlled by a method of filling a chamber with the fluid.
There is a method of increasing a response speed by combining an electroactive polymer (EAP) with a lens. According to Korean Patent Application No. 2011-7015881, a lens may move by combining the lens with an electroactive polymer.
There is a method of forming a lens changing a focal distance by combining an electroactive polymer with an electrode. According to Korean Patent Application No. 2011-7002815, a structure of a lens may be configured by forming the entire lens using an electroactive polymer and deforming an electroactive polymer material in which an electrode is not disposed due to a deformation which is caused by a pair of electrodes stacked at an edge thereof.